Oh, No Not Again
by CeEmedy
Summary: A magic typewriter falls into Penny, Ally's mom's hands. Unintentionally she turns Ally back into a six year old. Lester and Penny are away, so it's up to Team Austin to re-raise Ally until Penny finishes her book on Ally.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I got this idea from the preview where they all switch bodies. I don't know how but I did. I don't own Austin and Ally.

**Austin's POV**

Today was a long day. A long day. Trish was Ally, Ally was Dez, Dez was me, and I was Trish. Stupid magic typewriter! The type writer was now safe in the practice room where we could take care of it. We all decided to spend the night up in the practice room after calling and checking in with our parents. We made beds out of blankets on the floor and fell asleep quickly. We did have a long day. A long day. Dez was on the far right, then Trish then Ally then me. Somehow I ended up wrapping my arms around Ally, and Ally managed to cuddle up to me.

Later that night I was woken up by a flash and rustling. Penny stood above me with a camera and a smile. "Sorry honey. I need some pictures of Ally before I leave again. And well it was adorable you two." she said. I nodded my head tiredly and went back to sleep.

The next morning Ally and I woke up to Trish cooing at us and Dez filming. Ally didn't react and just yawned so I figured I'd let it go. "So what are we doing today?" I asked as I stretched. "Destroying the typewriter so it can never fall into the wrong hands again." Dez said with a goofy smile. Trish nodded and we all looked at Ally waiting for a response. Ally was sitting on the couch with her head resting on her arms against the arm of the couch. "Too sleepy." was all she said.

I had to admit it was adorable and cute, but extremely out of character for Ally. Trish and I exchanged worried looks and I sat down next to Ally. "Alls are you feeling okay? You feel kind of warm." I said gently placing my hand on her forehead. Trish looked at me replaced my hand with her own. "Oh yeah, Ally you should get some rest you do feel warm. We'll take care of the type writer. Get some rest." Trish said placing a blanket over Ally's tiny frame.

I kissed Ally on the top of the head and walk over to where we last put the typewriter. Well, it wasn't there but a note was.

_Dear Ally , Austin, Trish and Dez_

_Sorry I took the typewriter to work on my new book, I would have asked but I was in a hurry and you were all asleep. You guys don't have to open the store tell we get back. Ally I wanted to surprise you, you're the new topic for my book. Well actually having to leave you as a child. If you need anything call me. Your father and I are out at a convention, he needed help advertising. I promised you that even though we split we would still love you the same and be friends. Anyway you know my number call if you need me. _

_Love Mom and Dad_

Looks like I'll just have to call Penny then. "I'm going to call Penny. Trish, Dez, um do something." I said walking over to the couch by Ally. After a short phone call to Ally's mom I knew that we weren't in too much trouble yet.

"Trish, Dez. The typewriter ran out of ink before she got very far into the writing. She can't find it anywhere but she will keep looking." I told them. Trish nodded with a smile happy we weren't going to be switched or anything again. Dez gave us and 'Oh crap' look where he pulls his lips back and squints his eyes and goes ewwww. "Um, she may not have gotten very far but Penny is writing about baby Ally. That might be a problem. And if she can't find the ink and she can't finish the story on the typewriter, another problem." he stated. Crap.

This time Trish called Ally's mom.

(**Bold=Trish, **and _This_=Penny, _**Bold this**_=Austin, and normal =Dez)

**Hi, this is Trish. Penny how far did you get in your book about Ally?**

_Oh well Trish started with Ally as a baby, why don't you let me read you what I have. _

_ The first time I held my daughter in my arms was the best moment of my life, as many parents would say. But it's true, Ally changed my life. I was 23 and my husband Lester was 24, we didn't know what we were doing, but the minute I looked at this small thing that I had made it all just fit. _

_ Allyson Caitlin Marie was just a small, pink thing, who I thought I needed to protect and guide in life. I have never been so wrong in my life, Ally was a strong independent child. I forced her to be by leaving when she was five. _

_ I wanted to go, I did, but leaving my little Ally Cat nearly killed me of a broken heart. I remember the day I told her I was leaving. It crushed her. She wasn't crying and begging me to not leave her and Lester. Instead she asked if she had been bad and if I still loved her. I will never forget what she said, "I'm sorry. Did I do something bad? Is that why you are leaving, because I did something bad and you don't love me anymore? You don't love me anymore do you?" she asked in a sad voice. I wanted so badly to tell her that I would stay because I wanted her to know she didn't do anything to make me leave and that I loved her and always would. But I didn't stay, I told her it wasn't her fault and I would always love her. _

_ I didn't just tell her I was leaving I also told her that her father and I were separating that day. After I explain it wasn't Ally's fault for me leaving Lester came into the family room and sat down with us. It's then we explained that we weren't going to be together anymore. Divorce was a strong word for a five year old and we didn't want to hurt her anymore than necessary. She still didn't cry or beg for us to stay together, instead she asked us questions. "Mommy, Daddy is it my fault?" and we answered no. "Why don't you love each other anymore?" and we answered with sometimes people change, and we are still friends but we don't feel like mommies and daddies should about each other. We just feel like friends. Then , "Do you still love me?" was asked. We looked at this beautiful little girl we had made and answered the only way we knew how, "yes." _

_ It was a year before Ally finally forgave us. Sometimes I wonder if she should have. Ally called me on Skype everyday after school once she forgave us and told me about her life and her father. It brings a smile to my face thinking about it. Ally had a big heart to forgive me for not being there for her. _

_An that's where I ran out of ink, what do you think?_

_(Trish put the phone on speaker so the guys could hear what Penny wrote)_

_**That was beautiful Penny. **_

**Yeah it was, so Ally was about six where you ran out of ink?**

_Yeah, she was so sweet at that age._

That, *whimper and crying sounds*, is so beautiful.

_Dez, honey thank you. I have to go you kids have a good day._

And with that the phone call ended. I looked around the room with a nagging feeling. Something wasn't right. "Guys something isn't right I have a weird feeling." I said. Trish looked at Dez and Dez looked at me before speaking, "Yeah a magic typewriter is being used and the person using it doesn't know.." Dez said. "Let's all go home get things well need for a few days and meet back here. I'll stop by Ally's and get some stuff for her. We can figure everything out then. Make sure you tell your parents you'll be staying over for the rest of the week." Trish instructed. We all headed out and met back at Sonic Boom.

I headed up to the practice room to check on Ally since I was first one there. "Ally cat, how you feeling?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to her. Her whole body was now under the blanket. "Ally,' I pulled the blanket down so that I could feel her forehead. I was surprised to say the least when I found a sleeping six year old in Ally's place. Before I really had time to react Ally rubbed her eyes tiredly with her little fists and looked up at me. "Who are you?" she asked sounding slightly scared. "I'm Austin, Austin Moon. Everything's okay Ally. Your mom and dad are at a convention so I'm are watching you. Are you okay with that sweetie?" I asked softly. Ally nodded at me and gave a small smile.

Trish and Dez came in and saw her a few minutes later. "Oh my god, Idiots! We forgot that Penny left off with Ally being six! We just left a six year old alone! In a mall!" Trish yelled frantically. Ally jumped slightly and hid behind me scared by Trish. I tilted my head down to see if she was alright. "It's alright Ally. They are friends of mine, helping me watch you." I said placing Ally in my lap to calm her. Trish frowned and kneeled down in front of us. "I'm sorry I yelled Ally, I was just worried about you. My names Trish." she said softly with a friendly smile. Ally smiled too, "That's my best friends name! You look like her too!" She said happily.

Dez decided he wanted to introduce himself , "And I'm Dez. I'm the fun one." he said kneeling down next to Trish and smiled. "That's a funny name I like it." Ally giggled happily. Dez smiled and stood back up pulling Trish with him. "Trish you should go back to Ally's house and get her some clothes and stuff. You would know where Lester would keep the boxes of her old stuff and what she wore.' Trish agreed but not with out slapping Dez for telling her what to do. "Hitting isn't nice!" Ally said defending Dez. Trish smiled and mumbled about Ally being a goody-goody.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you Abigail Mia Dawson 101, Loveshipper, Ashray4, Nikki, and Emma LOUIS. Loved your reviews, made me smile. And Ashray4 keep reading their just might be. (in other words probably defiantly yes.) This chapter is dedicated to all of you, for being awesome. Smile on! Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally. On we go.

**Austin's POV**

Trish came back a half an hour later with boxes of clothes for Ally to wear. She helped her pick some out and put them on. They came back into the room and Ally was wearing a blue plaid shirt and tiny dark wash jeans. Her wavy brown hair was now put up into a high pony tail. "Hey Ally. Cute outfit, all you need is a fedora and suspenders. Then it's perfect. I'll be right back!" Dez said running out of the practice room.

I just shook my head, "so Ally what do you want to do today?" I asked and she just shrugged and sat down on the couch next to me. "do you want to go to the beach?" she shook her head no. "the movies?" she paused for a moment before slowly shaking her head no. "How 'bout we play piano then?" Ally looked at me for a moment. "I can't play very well. My dad's teaching me but I'm not very good." she said with eyes full of happiness. It was my turn to smile, god she was adorable. "That's okay, I'll help you. I can play really well. And when you get older you will be able to play better than me." I said helping her onto the piano bench.

"Okay Ally your turn show me what I've taught you." I said encouraging her to play. It wasn't bad, she only messed up once. "Good job kiddo. How about you play the butterfly song for me. Your dad said that you wrote it all by your self for the insect play. I'd love to hear it." I said as she beamed up at me. Soon she began to play. "Your dad was right Ally, I loved it. I bet you're going to be a very good song writer someday." I told her helping her down from the piano bench. "My dad says that it's a waist of time. That I should do something important like my mommy does." Ally said kicking her feet aimlessly as she sat on the couch. "Well, I disagree. What your mom does is important, but not everyone can do it can they?" she shook her head.

"Right, not everyone can do the same thing. And you my friend are very gifted and special. Does Dez wear normal clothes and act normal, no. That's because no one can do what Dez does because only he is Dez. Only you can do what Ally Dawson does because only you are Ally Dawson." I told her in a way I hoped she would understand. "Yeah." she said.

Dez burst through the door just then, "It's okay Ally I have them." he said out of breath holding out a fedora and suspenders that were small enough for Ally to wear. "She's not a doll Dez. You can't dress her up." Trish said with a glare. "Why you did earlier today!" Dez said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shut up Dez. That was different! She's six and needed help getting dressed, so I helped her I didn't treat her like a doll, you doof!" Trish yelled back. "How do I know that she picked her clothes out and you didn't?" Dez yelled. Ally looked up at me with big concerned doe eyes. "Austin please make them stop. I'll wear the stupid hat if they stop fighting." She said tugging on my sleeve softly to get my attention. I smiled and picked her up placing her on my hip. "Guys stop. Ally doesn't like you guys fighting. She can pick out what she wants and doesn't want to wear. Now Ally would you like to wear suspenders and a fedora, and remember you don't have to." I told Ally. "No thanks. I like what I'm wearing Dez. It looks good on you though." she sad sweetly.

I smiled , Dez nodded and Trish smirked. VIBRATE .VIBRATE. VIBRATE. VIBRATE . My phone went off in my pocket. "Here Dez, hold Ally I need to take this." I said handing Ally off to him before stepping out of the room.

"Hello. Mr. Starr." I answered having checked my caller ID. "Hello Austin, you have been a good employee and for that I want to reward you. I booked a hotel for you for the next two weeks in LA. All expenses paid trip. Enjoy your vacation son." Jimmy said to me happily. "Um Mr. Starr that's very generous of you and I really do appreciate it but I can't go. You know my partner Ally, yes well she's, um, her father is gone and I'm in charge of looking after her. So you see I can't go, no matter how much I would love to sir, I need to take care of my team." I told him remembering the little girl I had to take care of now. "Bring them. Son you work to hard and so does your team. I admire the fact you'd have given this up to make sure a friend was alright. That takes drive son. Bring them along I ca book another room for the girls and you and Dez can share. I'll even make sure they are connected for you. You leave tomorrow. Come down to the studio, and we can fly down on my private jet." Jimmy said, again happily. After that I hung up and walked back into the practice room. "We're going to LA. Trish, Dez ask your parents and pack. I'll Take Ally home so we can get her stuff. Meet back here after." I told them clapping my hands together.

Trish and Dez walked out the door to do so, but not before Trish stopped me in the door way. "Austin keep a close eye on her. Remember that her mom will probably find ink so pack clothes for every age. The boxes are labeled with ages on them. Trish told me giving me a 'something bad happens to her I'll kill you' look.

I smiled, "Don't worry she's in good hands."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed, smile on my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And incase you don't know I don't own Austin & All.

We arrived in LA late Saturday night, and Jimmy told us where to go and everything. Ally was asleep so I carried her. We got to the hotel rooms and had Trish open the door for us, so I could set Ally on her bed. I quickly said goodnight to Trish and tucked Ally in. I kissed her on the forehead before leaving to mine and Dez's room. It was 11:30pm and I was tired; by the time my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I wasn't asleep long because I was woken up by my phone going off. "Hello" I said tiredly. "Austin honey how are you: you sound tired?" Penny said, crap I forgot to tell them we are in LA. "Oh no I'm fine, just got up from a nap." I said trying to not sound tired.

(Austin=_this, _Trish=_**this**_ and Penny= **this)**

**I see I hope I didn't wake you up.**

_No, Dez did actually. _

**Oh well good. How is Ally?**

_She's fine. She's actually taking a nap right now, do you want me to wake her up?_

**Oh no, it's fine honey. I just wanted to inform you guys that I found ink and I wrote another chapter, Trish told me you wanted updates.**

_Okay, can you hold on a minute Penny, Trish will want to hear this._

I walked to Trish's and Ally's room to tell Trish. We opened the door connecting our two rooms so we could keep an eye on Ally and went back to talking to penny.

_Hi Penny we're back. _

**Oh good. The new chapter is about some of the times I missed her growing up, times a girl should have her mother. **

_Can we hear what you have? _

**Sure thing, here we go**

"**Some of the times that I missed with my daughter were the times I think she needed me most. I missed her losing her first tooth, her first day of first grade, tucking her in at night, kissing her boo-boo's all better, comforting her when she had a nightmare. In a way I feel like I wasn't really a mom to her. She was seven the first time she ever played a piano recital and I wasn't there. Her father taped it but it wasn't the same. I felt that I let her down by not being there, children should be able to show off in front of their parents shouldn't they?**

**I made sure I was in her life though. Every night I skyped, emailed and called her. She would play piano for me and sing. I was almost as if I was there. In a way being gone made it so much more special when I saw her. She told me that the first time I came home. She was eight at he time and she ran up to me, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I hadn't seen her smile so much in her entire life. Then two days later I had to go back to Africa and that's when she told me. We were both crying and she hugged me and said, "don't be sad mom. I still love you, and being away makes you being here more special. Most kids wait up for Christmas or Halloween or their birthdays, but I can wait up for you. And no matter how old I get the magic will always be there." Ally has always had a way with words, she knows just what to say. **

**Even though I was in her life I wasn't. It's like watching a movie, you can't control what happens. It's like I was watching my daughter grow up from a distance, like it wasn't really our life, it was a movie I was watching." That's all I have so far. What do you guys think?**

_I think that you are too hard on yourself. Ally has an amazing mother Penny. She was loved by both of her parents even after they got a divorce, even with her mother in a different country. And she knows that. _

_**Austin's right. Ally always said how lucky she was to have a mom like you. A friend of ours parents got divorced and her mother abandoned her. She always said, "my mother didn't abandon me, she loves me and I love her. My parents are still friends and we are still a family, I'm lucky." her exact words. So Ally was eight and seven in this chapter. **_

**Yes, the next chapter is when she's going into her teen years. Like when she had appendicitis. **

_She had a appendicitis?_

_**Yeah, it was a few months before we meant you guys.**_

**One of the worst things I missed. She really needed me. Lester called me from the hospital to tell me, but it didn't matter if I knew if I couldn't be there for her. I felt horrible, all I could do was call her and make sure she was okay. **

_Yes, but she knew you cared._

_**She knew she was loved and that if you could have been there you would have, that's all she needed. **_

**Thank you guys I have to go, it's getting pretty late here. Tell Ally I say hi and that I love her. **

We said our goodbyes and decided to go back to bed since it was 2 in the morning. I got about two more hours of sleep before I was re-awoken(I'm not sure if that's the right word, it sounds funny.) Ally was gently pulling on the covers of my bed trying to wake me up. "Aussie, Aussie wake up!" she whisper yelled. I stirred a little trying to just sleep before I realized it was Ally and she probably needed me. Tiredly I sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. "Ally what are you doing up?" I asked concerned. "I had a bad dream, and I heard a scary noise." She said looking down slightly embarrassed. I smiled and pulled her up on my bed with me.

"It's okay Ally. Come on let's go investigate that scary sound." I said taking her hand and walking through the still opened connecting door.

I checked under Ally's bed and in the closet too to show her their were no monsters. "See no monsters." I said with a smile. Then I heard the noise she had. It was loud and gurgled. I turned to Trish where the noise had come from. "Ally it's okay. Trish is snoring, that's the scary sound. Why don't you come sleep in Dez and I's room so Trish's snoring doesn't scare you."

A/N- Hey, hope you liked this chapter just a little fluff. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am after all writing this on fanfiction, so I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N- I am so very sorry for my updating, or therefore lack of. My computer decided to hate me and deleted EVERYTHING! AND I MEAN EVERYTHING on my hard drive so I have to start over. Anyway I am almost done with testing and school so I will be able to update a lot more.

Austin's POV

I woke up a few hours later to find no one home but Ally. A note was left on the table though and it explained everything.

Dear Austin

Hey buddy it's Dez, me and Trish are going to party while in LA. We've never been here and there is so much to do, so you have to babysit. Ally's mom called and told us she got to the part of her book where Ally is eight/nine and ten years of age so that's her age area. Anyway Trish is nagging me to go so bye.

Dez

I read the note in my head and chuckled, I have the weirdest and most entertaining friends. I decided since I had to be responsible and everything today I might as well make breakfast. I wasn't sure what Ally would like for breakfast, so I made orange juice, eggs, pancakes, and bacon. It reminded me off when Ally woke me up to ask me how I liked my eggs while we were waiting to get a MyTab.

I finished cooking and had set everything down on the small table in the room and decided to wait for Ally to wake up. I wasn't sure if I could suspect Ally to be eight, nine, or ten and that is information that you should know when you are taking care of someone. If she's like my sister( in other stories I am working on he has a sister named Iris who he calls Icy.) she might have gotten her period when she was ten. I know about a period and everything, i did have sex ed. classes, but I don't know how to help a girl having her first period.

(seriously what did I just write? Anyway.)

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed the number that had been permanently burned into my brain the last week. "Hello Penny?"

(**Austin**. _Penny. __**Penny to Lester.**_)

"_Hello Austin. How are you sweetie?" _Penny answered in a joyous voice.

" **I am good, how are you?"** I said kindly.

"_I am fine thank you. How is everything going. Is Ally alright?"_ she asked in a very motherly tone that reminded me of my mother.

"**Yes she is fine, everything is fine. I just had a question to ask, it might seem a little odd. See Trish dared me to ask this, and I don't want to embarrass Ally so I thought I'd ask you so she doesn't have to know and be embarrassed." **I said trying to come up with a trust worthy lie. My voice seemed to be pretty calm even though I was lying.

"_Go on, ask away then." _She said with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"**Ok, when did Ally get her you know monthly visit?" **I awkwardly squeaked out. God this is embarrassing me.

"_Ally started her period when she was about 10 years old. It was so cute, she skyped me and declared that she was a woman now. It was just precious. I videotaped it, I can send it to you to prove to Trish." _Penny said in hysterics. I smiled, Ally's laugh sounded just like her mothers.

"**Awesome. Could you also send some pictures of her as a kid you know baby through 14. Your book got us in a discussion about itand well Trish knew what she looked like and Dez and I are having trouble picturing it." **I said chuckling as a cover up for my lying.

"_Sure thing honey. I have to go, __**Lester I am on the phone I do not care about the worlds actual smallest violin. **__Bye Austin." _Penny hung up the phone and I decided to make sure Ally was okay, after all I was responsible now and she had been asleep a while.

I gently pushed open the door to the connector room and walked over to the bed. "Ally time to wake up." I said gently. pulling the cover off of her head. The response I got was a grown and mumbling. "Come on, I made breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon you can have chocolate milk." I said, my mother always did stuff like that when I was a kid to wake me up so I figured it might work with her. "Uncle Austin. Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez said that I could sleep in since they kept me up all night, Aunt Trish; she snores really loud." Ally said sitting up half way on propped elbows.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Alright, but be up soon okay. We are going to give Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish a surprise and meet up with them." I said allowing her to go back to bed. I walked back over to the other room and check to see if Penny had sent the pictures and video. I was happy to find that she had. I decided to watch the skype video first. I grabbed my headphones and plugged them in too not wake Ally.

_The video_

_I saw a smiling ally appear on camera, her smile went from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled with joy. "Ally baby I miss you so much, how are you honey? What is the news you wanted to tell me?" Penny asked a smile matching that of her daughter's. _

"_Okay, mom brace yourself. This is big! I'm a woman!" A young Ally squealed with joy. _

"_Ally honey that is great, but how do you know you are a women?" Penny asked with a quizzical look on her face. _

_For a split second Ally's face flattered, " because Mom, I got my period today! Dad didn't know what to do. He panicked and got Marina, Mrs. Capparelli's daughter to help me because he didn't know what to do. And when she went to leave she said 'welcome to womanhood.'"_

_Penny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Ally honey, I am so sorry that I not with you right now. A girl should have her mom there for this." _

"_It's fine mom, if you were here I wouldn't have seen dad freak out, and besides it makes me stronger to do it without you. I have an edge on everyone else as Trish would say." _

That's where the video ended, Penny was right, it was pretty good. I had a smile on my face and decided to go through the photos.

It turns out that Penny had one picture from every month as a baby and a few from each year.

The first picture was the very first picture of Ally and her mom. She was tiny with a small amount of dark brunette hair that slightly curled. Her cheeks were red and chubby as many newborn babies, and she had big brown bambi eyes. She was so cute. Her mother was holding her in the hospital bed, Penny had such a big smile. The corner of the photo had 'Allyson, something that was to smeared to read, Dawson. four hours old.' written in Lester's chicken scratch. I made a mental note to ask Penny what Ally's middle name was.

The next 10 pictures were of her two months through 11 months. Two months was her sleeping on her mother's chest. Three months was her first smile, as it was labeled in the corner. Four months was her snuggled to a teddy bear asleep in her crib. Five months was her in a tiny ballerina tutu dress her back to the camera but have way turned leaning on her arm so her face was facing the camera. Six months was her sitting in a girl's ,who looked very similar to her, lap. Month seven was her at her first fourth of July. Month eight was her being tickled by the girl, from when she was six months old. Nine, ten,and eleven months were Ally and the girl together in hugging poses. The next photo was of her at her first birthday with cake all over her face and a big smile. Another one was of her when she was two and sitting on her mothers lap at the piano. Then there was her at three sitting next to the girl from the other photos and colouring. The photo of her when she was four was her in her ballet uniform.( Trish said when she was four she took ballet, in deejays and demos) When she was five the photo was of her playing piano. When she was six the photo was of her in a school uniform, probably her first day of school.

The photo of her when she was seven was her and the girl again. 'Man who is that girl?' I thought to myself as I flipped through photos. The photo of her at age eight was her and Trish. Nine was her in glasses with a shy smile on her face. Ten was her and Elliott hugging in tie-dye shirts. Eleven was her at the piano, eyes closed and head sideways just enjoying the music she was playing. Twelve was of her, the girl again, and Lester. Thirteen was of her and Trish holding seventh grade diplomas. Fourteen was my favorite, it was me and her just after we had just met. Fifteen was one of Team Austin. And sixteen was a few months ago, we had been working on a new song and we decided to take a break. We started playing chopsticks and the first songs we had learn on the piano. We were telling each other stories about playing when we were younger and she said that when she was eleven she broke her wrist and she couldn't play until she got her cast off. It was horrible she said. Then I told her she could break either of her wrist now because she had me to play the other hand for her. She could do the cords and I could do the melody, or I could do the cord and she could do the melody depending on which arm she hurts. Then we decided to practice it just incase either of us hurt our arms. Dez for some reason was hanging from the ceiling and took a video and some pictures. Trish must have sent it to Penny.

.

A/n- sorry for the shortness of this one, I'm having some writers block. If there is anything you want in this story hit me up because I don't really know what to write the next chapters about. Review the age you want Ally, eight through fourteen, and what you want to happen. Also Ally is still eight in this chapter because I don't want to rush through the ages to fast. Anyway, I will try to get some more chapters up fast. Also, I will have two polls up and they have to do with this story. You should check that out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is not mine, after all it is written on FANFICTION; keyword fan.

A/N- Do to popular demand, Ally is still eight in this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rauraauslly! And everyone who reviews and reads my story this is for you, a long chappie! I will be answering reviews at the end of this chapter.-

I smiled at the memory, and sighed checking the time. I had let Ally sleep for hour and a half and it was now noon, time to go surprise Trish and Dez. I walked into the room where I left Ally to sleep. I did a double take as I got close to the bed, Ally wasn't in it anymore. "Sh-" I started to say as I saw Ally walk in from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, and quickly stopped myself. "Hi Uncle Austin. Are we going to surprise Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez now?" She asked with a smile. I chuckled at her use of Aunt and Uncle, if only she knew who we really were, and nodded my head in response.

We ate breakfast and then headed out, I was going to call the limo driver that Jimmy had gotten for us to use but Ally asked if we could walk. "You want to walk? Why would we do that Ally?" I asked giving her a 'are you crazy look'. She smiled and shrugged, "I like walking Uncle Austin. And it's nice out, plus don't you think that a limo would give us away? I mean we are going to surprise them." Ally was a smart person I knew that, but who knew she would have been so sharp at eight. I had just been outsmarted by a witty eight year old little girl. "You're a quick little girl you know that? And what's with the Uncle Austin, I don't call you Neice Ally do I?" I said with a smirk, she may be witty but so was I.

Ally's face scrunched up in thought, "Well, I don't know. I just say that, is that bad?" she asked me with a look of slight worry. I shook my head quickly, I was trying to be witty not upset her or tell her she was being bed. "No, no, it's not bad. It's just, well, I'm not used to it. I'm new to being an Uncle you know. I'm used to people only calling me Austin." I shrugged. Ally nodded and bit her lip, "So can I just call you Austin then?" I smiled and gave a nod of permission. "'Course, you can Ally. You don't need to ask my permission to just call me by my name." Ally's face light up and she hugged my waist before we began our walk to Trish and Dez.

I kept forgetting that Ally's legs were a lot smaller than mine and she would nearly be jogging to keep up. I noticed after about five minutes and slowed my pace so she could just walk. I was an only child so I never had to babysit a younger sibling and it was different being with someone who was many years younger than me. We came to a busy street and I began to cross only to turn around and walk back to the curb where Ally was still standing. "What's wrong Ally?" I asked. "Nothing, I can't cross the street." she said simply. I raised an eyebrow in question and she continued. "My mom said to never cross a busy street by myself and without holding an adult's hand." I felt like face palming right then and there, I should have know little kids needed to hold your hand to cross the street. Don't blame me, blame my parents for never having more kids. I smiled and took her small hand in my own and we crossed the street.

After a thirty five minute walk we finally found Trish and Dez. "Hey guys!" Dez said with an excited smile as he bounced over to us. "We weren't expecting to see you two here." Trish said faking a smile. "Austin said that we could come surprise you!" Ally said with a big pinched her nose and sighed before speaking. "Ally-Cat sweetie, stay here with Uncle Dez. I need to talk to Uncle Austin for a minute." Trish said kneeling in front of Ally. Ally's eyes got big with worry, "No, Austin didn't do anything wrong, Aunt Trish." Ally moved closer to me and her tiny hand found it's way back to mine. I could tell that Trish was becoming impatient and her voice showed it, "Ally just stay here with Dez. I need to talk to Austin." she snapped frightening Ally. Ally's grip on my hand got tighter and was slightly shaky. I glared at Trish and told Ally to go with Dez so I could talk with Trish.

She walked over to Dez who held his hand out for her to take, which she did. He led her over to a tree nearby that had benches, she turned her head back to me and Trish and gave me a worried look.

**Dez's POV**

I lead Ally over to a nearby tree with benches so she wouldn't have to listen to Trish scold Austin. It wasn't right of Trish to snap at her, she was just a sweet kid being a sweet kid. Yeah, you probably all think that I am just a big dumb idiot, but I'm not; I just like to keep it simple and see the bright and fun side of life. I sat down on one of the benches and she sat down next to me. She sent a nervous glance in the direction of Austin and Trish before quickly turning her head to look forward. Her head hung low and she looked miserable. I leaned forward propping my elbows on my knees, "Ally, it's not your fault that Trish yelled at you. You don't need to be sad." I said gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and refused to look up, giving me a small nod. "I know." her voice dripped with sadness and I could tell she was close to tears.

"Then why are you sad?" I asked softly and gentle. "That's what my parents always said before they started to fight. Sweetie stay here, I need to talk with your father, or me and your mom need to have a little talk. Then they always end up yelling. I don't want Austin and Trish to fight Dez, I don't want them to yell they hate each other, slam doors and go away and not come back till morning! I don't want them to go away like my parents!" That's when the tears started to fall and soon she was basically balling. I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back gently with one hand while I used to other to cup the back of her head. I balanced her on my hip and stood up still using one hand to rub her back in comforting circles and the other to hold her head shielding her from all the bad in the world.

Austin was an only child and Trish and her brother were only a few years apart; they didn't know how to handle little kids or how fragile they can be. I did, I had younger siblings. I had one older sister Daesse Lyn who was a year older but I still treated her like my little sister. And then there was Daniel and Lewis who were thirteen, I was the one that they came to for everything. Marcela who was ten was my sister who depended on me to defending her from boys who didn't deserve her or were mean. And Zola, my three year old baby sister. I am her babysitter when Daelyn(what he calls his older sister) couldn't. I am her protector, her advice giver, the person who rocks her to sleep and sings her lullabies when our mother works late. I am the one she comes to when she is crying from a nightmare, or she hears my other siblings fighting, or when she misses mommy. I know how to deal with little kid, I know how fragile they can be.

With Ally still on my hip and I made my way over to Trish and Austin, I kissed the top of her head and told her it would all be okay. I stopped a few feet away, "Ally-gator, cover your ears okay. I'm going to take you home, sweetheart." I said as I stepped closer to two of my best friends. They stopped they fighting and looked at me holding Ally and then continued whisper yelling at each other. I don't know why exactly but anger boiled inside of me. "Guys," I tried to get their attention, one, two three times being ignored and I had it, " don't you see what you've done! You're yelling at each other and making Ally cry! You said the exact same thing her parents told her before they start fighting, yelling they hate each other and slamming the door not coming home for the rest of the night Trish! She was just trying to keep from that happening to her 'aunt' and 'uncle'! She cares about both of you, and what do you do? You snap at her for doing nothing wrong! You push her away when she is just trying to make sure that everything is okay!" I yelled, as quietly as possible to spare Ally. I didn't wait for a response, I just turned and had the limo pick Ally and I bring us back to the motel.

Ally cried the whole way until she fell asleep in my arms. I opened the door to our rooms and gently set her on the bed, taking off her shoes, and tucking her in. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and sang softly to her. I sang so that when she woke up she would feel better and maybe forget the events of this afternoon. After a few minutes I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked to the couch and watched some TV quietly. Not long after I heard the door click open and an ashamed Austin and Trish came in. I looked up and glared, "she's asleep. Don't you dare go wake her up." I said turning away. It might have been cold of me to do, but the needed to understand what they had done to Ally.

A/N- okay, review answer things time!

Queenc1 and Jazzyman- that will be in the next chapter! :)

Savannah6- Smart cookie you! I can't write that chapter that reveals it until someone votes on my poll so she can have a name. :)

Ashray4- Here you go. :)

Loveshipper- thank you! P.S I like your name. :)

Jaybail- nope,she doesn't. :)

Sorry for those of you that reviewed on chapters 1-3. I thought I did this on my other chapters but I guess I didn't. I don't see the point in answering those now because they have been answered in writing by now. Anyway thank you for your reviews, compliments, time reading my story, and you all ROCK! Smile on my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own

Dez's POV

I was still upset with Trish and Austin, for what they did to Ally. Austin was pacing in front of Ally's door, occasionally peeking to see if she was up yet. Finally he sat down and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "When is she going to wake up?" he asked me, in a pleading voice almost like he was going to cry. "I don't know Austin. She had quite a day today." I said. he nodded and mumbled something about going to bed. Trish had gone to bed a couple hour beforehand. I heard movement from inside Ally's room and went to go check on her. She sat in the middle of the bed, it was so large compared to her; she looked so tiny, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Dez." she asked unsure. I smiled and sat at the edge of her bed, "Yeah Princess I'm right here."

"Good. Can we make dinner together, I'm hungry." Ally asked me with a smile. I nodded and we headed to the kitchen.

Austin's POV

I woke up from my little power-nap to the sounds of giggling. I smiled recognizing her laugh, she was happy again and I could apologize. I got up and walked into the kitchen, "hey, can I talk to you guys for a moment?" I asked hopefully. Ally moved closer to Dez and grabbed his hand. "Austin I don't think that..." Dez began but I cut him off, "please, I need to apologize." He nodded.

I walked over to where Ally was standing and kneeled down in front of her. "Ally, I was wrong yesterday. For many things, for going to find Trish and Dez when they left me in charge of you. For getting into a fight with Trish. And mostly for not being a good uncle or friend to you. I didn't realize that it might have seemed like I wanted to get rid of you, that I didn't care about you or your feelings. And when we were fighting we acted like you didn't matter, and for that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that, because I do care. I care about your feelings and that fact that I hurt them it kills me. When I went to get Trish and Dez I wasn't trying to get rid of you, and I am so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so, SO sorry that I made you feel that way. I promise me and Trish are never, ever going to fight like that again, not in front you. Can you forgive me for my stupid mistake?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek gently. "I forgive you Uncle Austin." she said sweetly. I smiled and chuckled, "Thank you kindly, Niece Ally." She giggled into my neck, "Oh yeah, Austin. Just use Austin." she said softly. I was just glad that I had my best friend back and that she knows that I care alot about her. I smiled up at Dez and mouthed an apology and a thank you to him. He made me realize what I had done.

We spent the rest of that day on the couch watching funny movies until we had to go to bed.

The next day(drum roll... what you have all been waiting for; age teen.)

Austin's POV

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon cooking, darn I wish it was the smell of pancakes. I got up and walked into the kitchen mumbling a good morning to Dez. "Hey buddy." he responded smiling over his shoulder. "What's the plan for today?" I asked scooping some bacon on to a plate, and then shoveling it into my mouth. "Not sure yet. We should ask Ally, but she's still asleep. Penny sent an email saying she got the next chapter all typewriter written so she's probably growing." he answered sitting down and copying my motions with the bacon.

We finished eating and went into Ally's room. She had her head under her pillow and the blankets were all over the place. I felt bad for the girl. She finished growing and then had to go threw the growing pains all again just to be the same short height she already was. "Hey, kiddo what do you want to do today?" I asked softly pulling the pillow off her head. Dez chuckled at her messy hair that covered her entire face. "Shweep." she mumbled tiredly. It was my turn to chuckle then. "What about after that?" I asked.

Suddenly she seemed more awake, "Have Dez and Trish made up?" she asked. I looked at Dez and awaited the answer. "Well, you see princess. Me and Trish, it's complicated right now. But I promise Sweetie, we'll be fine." Dez said gently. Ally huffed and shook her head so the hair fell out of the way. "Not good enough. You two need to make up so that I can have a cousin sometime. I mean I'm almost ten, and I don't have any siblings. You guys are my guardians so it's up to you, and Austin can't have kids cause he doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend. So you and Trish need to have babies so that I have cousins. And well you have to make up first." Ally said looking Dez directly in the eyes. Dez paled and stuttered trying to respond. "Ally we'll be right back. Dez and I need to talk about how he and Trish are going to make up.

Dez followed me out into the hall where I broke out in hysterics. "Dude, she , she thinks, haha, you two and, making babies, haha, oh god." I said flicking tears of laughter out of my eyes. "Dude, not funny! Where did she get the idea that we were together anyway." he asked desperately. I felt a wake of guilt hit me, and my hand flew up to the back of my neck where it started rubbing. I have a tendency to do that when I'm nervous. He noticed, stupid hand. "What did you do Austin?!" he asked in almost a yell. "Well you know, she asked about us. How were we related, why doesn't Trish look like us, what part of the family are we from? So I made something up. I said that we are Penny's much younger baby fraternal twin brothers, that her grandparents had us at an old age and that Penny basically raised us after they died. And then she asked about Trish and I panicked. She said that Trish doesn't look like anyone in her family, or us so I said that she was your wife." I answered nervously. Dez sighed and pinched his nose, "I guess I can't blame you for that since you were doing it to protect her." he said as he began to pace.

"Austin I need you to watch Ally so I can make up with Trish and explain we need to act married around Ally from now on." Dez said and I nodded. Dez went and got Trish dragging her out the door leaving me with Ally.

I popped my head into her room and told her that Trish and Dez were going out to make up and that she could still sleep. She grumbled in response and I headed to the living room to watch some TV. I heard moving in the other room and figured that Ally was getting out of bed. Then I heard a door slam and a blur of a young girl run to the bathroom slamming the door again. I felt that I should have known what was going on but I didn't. I walked over to the door and knocked on it softly, "Ally kiddo are you alright?" I heard Ally whisper and some movement behind the door before she answered. "Go away Austin." she said in a harsh, pleading, whimper. I was worried and I knew that I knew what was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ally honey I'm not going anywhere, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me." I said hoping to get the answer.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" she said clearly upset. "Yes there is, Ally just let me in. I will make everything better. I can take the problem away and make it better I promise." I said hopeful I could reason with her. "I don't think you can make this one go away." she said before I heard the door click and open slightly. I squeezed through and looked at Ally for signs of what the problem is. "Okay, now tell me the problem and I'll make it better." I said with a friendly smile.

Ally looked down at her feet and whispered her response. "Istartedmyperiod." she said quickly and quietly. "What, Ally slow down a little." I said softly and she repeated it again. Then it hit me Penny wrote about how she wasn't there when Ally started her period at the age of ten, which Ally turned today. "Oh, okay, I can fix this. Just stay here I'm going to call Trish to ask her what to do." I said and started to head towards my phone in the living room. "NO! Trish and Dez need to make up so that they can have babies and I can have cousins." Ally said loudly stopping me in my tracks.

I ran across the hall to Marshae's room. "Hey Marshie, I need you to watch Ally for me. See she started today and I need to go get things for it." I said quickly. Marchie chuckled, "what? she started and you need to get things, I don't understand." she said I sighed and my hand found its way to my neck again. "You know, when girls go through, you know." I said blushing a deep scarlet red. "Go through..." she gestured for me to continue. "Puberty." I said blushing even more. Marshie started to giggle and nodded that she would watch Ally.

At the store

There I was standing in the women's hygiene section, dear god why are there so many options. At least seventy different forms of pads I swear and nighttime, extra strength, heavy flow, liners, thin and flexible, and every other thing you could think of.. 'Don't get tampons. When you first start you don't use them Austin.' Marshie's words ricocheted in my mind. I was thankful she told me that, but why couldn't she tell me what brand to buy. I sighed and grabbed one box of every kind and brand. I quickly paid for everything and rushed back to the hotel. I thanked Marshie for watching Ally. "Okay, now what kind of pad do you want Als?" I asked as I set the bags down on the bathroom floor. "What do you mean what kind, their all pads." she said grabbing the first box and shutting the bathroom door on me. I sighed and waited for her to come out. A few minutes later Dez and Trish came through the front door. "Austin, OMG where is she? I need to help her, I should have thought about her age before I left with Dez, I knew how old she was when this happened and I need to help her!" Trish said in a panic. I pointed to the bathroom door and Trish rushed in.

I turned to Dez with a quizzical expression. "Marchie called. Said that Ally needed her aunt." I nodded. "Hey, um guys, call Penny and ask what she is writing." Trish said as she popped her head out of the bathroom. Dez whipped out his phone and dialed her number. "Hello, yes. Hi Penny.

(Dez. **Penny.**)

**Hi Dez sweetie, what's going on?**

Not much, just wanted to see how the writing's going.

**Oh, why that's sweet. Well I am almost finished writing about her being 11. She was so precious at that age. She would call me every day and ask me if I had found the new one yet. See she wanted a younger sibling and her dad kept telling her that she was the only woman he wanted in his life at the moment so he wouldn't be having kids with anyone. So of course she immediately phoned me and asked me if I like anyone, who her new step dad would be, and when could she be expecting her new brothers and sisters. **

Aww, that's so cute! I have a bunch of younger siblings, they're so much fun.

**Yeah, I almost wish I could have given her them. Anyways I have to get to finishing that chapter. Bye Dez. **

**-with Trish and Ally-**

Trish's POV

I was helping Ally with her pad and everything when all of a sudden she began to shake in pain. "Ally, honey what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "It, it, it hurts. Like it did when I went through my last growth spurt, except it's worse." She said wincing. This continued for multiple minutes and I popped my head out and told the boys to call Penny. I held Ally and tried to keep her calm until it passed. Finally after twenty minutes it was over and Ally was fine again. "You okay now, kiddo?" I asked and she nodded softly with a smile.

Dez said goodbye and hung up, "she is writing her at age 11, she's almost already done with the chapter. " I nodded and Trish and Ally came back out of the bathroom not long after.

A/N- Hope you liked it. Smile on, my friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine.

-One day later-

Ally sat on the floor with her back against the bed and a keyboard on her lap. Her fingers gently pushed down on the keys causing a beautiful melody to fill the room. She was completely in her own world and nothing could take her out of it. A soft hum would escape her lips every now and again. The song she was playing was not one that was happy but it wasn't exactly sad either.

Abruptly Ally's fingers stopped and the room became deathly quiet. Austin, Trish and Dez stood in the door way unsure of what they should do. Ten minutes ago Ally had gotten up from the couch where they had all been watching a movie and like she was possessed she sat down and began playing. "It's not fair you know? That I'm different from all the others." Ally said in a deathly calm, and somewhat creepy voice. "They all think I am a freak, and maybe they're right. I'm eleven I shouldn't be in middle school. I shouldn't be in 7th grade! I should be with other kids my age in 5th grade. Don't you understand that?" Ally shouted with tears running down her face.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Dez asked as he slowly approached her kneeling down. Ally was either ignoring him or she could not hear him because she did not respond in any way. It was like she was possessed, her eyes were glazed over and she had a distant look on her face. "Guys when we were eleven Ally skipped a few grades, she was miserable. All of the older kids made fun of her for her age and everyone her age called her a geek. I think Penny is writing about that." Trish said quietly to Austin and Dez.

"I'm going to call Penny." Austin said stepping out of the room and pulling out his phone. "Hello Penny?"

(Austin. **Penny. **_Lester. __**Austin's thoughts.**_)

"**Yes, hello Austin. How are you?"**

"I'm good thanks. How are you? "

"**I'm fine, is there something you need kiddo?"**

"Actually yes, when Ally was eleven she skipped a few grades?

"**Oh yes, if that is that is the one thing I could go back and change I would. It destroyed her for months. The older kids purposely made her a miss-fit, and those in her grade called her a nerd and a traitor. That's half the reason she started wanting a younger sibling, she thought that she would have someone who would always understand her, be able to talk to, and not care about how smart or what grade she's in no matter what."**

"_Ally should have understood that we loved her no matter what. We didn't care about what grade she was in or how smart she was, she was too smart for 5__th__ grade and was ready for 7__th__.She should have just accepted it and moved on."_

"**No Lester, she wasn't ready for 7****th**** grade! She was smart enough for it, but mentally and physically she was not ready! You just said your daughter should have gotten over kids who were two and three years older than her forcing her to do their homework and threatening her if she didn't. She was eleven and they were 13 and 14 they terrified her!"**

'_**WOW! I see why they got divorced.'**_

"I'm going to just go now." *hangs up while they keep fighting.*

Austin walked back to the room with Dez, Ally and Trish and nodded to Trish that she was right. Ally still seemed to be living in the memory. "Penny and Lester started fighting; Lester wanted to keep her in 7th and Penny wanted to send her back to 5th. Penny said that the other kids forced her to do their homework and threatened her if she refused, did, did that really happen? Did the older kids threaten to hurt her?" Austin asked his voice cracking.

Trish bit her lip and gave Austin a sad look before gently nodding, she was there when one of the older kids had threatened Ally and what they said they were going to do to her if she didn't do what they wanted even terrified Trish. "What if she starts to fear us? We had to tell her that we were her uncles and aunt again today, as she gets closer to being her age again she will not believe that anymore. What if she thinks that we kidnapped her because she didn't do our homework?" Austin asked as he began to pace, his left hand coming up to rub his neck out of nervous habit.

"Relax, as she gets older she'll start to recognize us as Austin, Dez and Trish of team Austin and Ally. When she gets old enough to remember all of us as her friends we'll just explain what happened." Trish said and he nodded. Suddenly Ally seemed to snap out of her memory possessed faze after nearly an hour. Dez who had still been right beside her noticed and called Austin and Trish over.

-Dez's POV-

"Ally are you okay?" I asked as she seemed to come back to the real world. She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm fine Dez. Why do you ask?" I looked at Trish and Austin as a way of asking what to tell her. They both just shrugged. "You seemed kind of sad." Ally smiled but shook her head indicating that she was not sad.

A/N- This is really short but I don't really now what to do next, so if you guys have anything you want to read in this let me know. I know that I want to introduce her sister, the girl in the photos with her a few chapters back, soon but don't know how I'm going to do it. I know how I'm going to end it but the I don't know what I'm going to do until she is 14 and I don't want to just skip to fourteen. So let me know.


End file.
